narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Sasori17
!!Bitte macht ordentliche Überschriften!! Kannst du bitte Hier ein bisschen detailliertere Informationen bieten (Ich schätze mal, du hast das Spiel) Bilder sind immer ganz hilfreich - bei Youtube findet man zB oft Videos mit einzelnen Angriffen oder Fights von Tsunade, aus denen man die Bilder herausschiessen kann. Denn so ist der Artikel sehr dünn. :Außerdem hört sich das Jutsu nach diesem hier an, bist du sicher, dass es nicht das selbe ist? Ninjason 16:12, 7. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Tja also 2 Dinge: #Danke für das Bild, das gibt dem Ganzen Artikel etwas, aber lade nächstes Mal bitte keine 2.560×1.920 Pixel (1,38 MB) Bilder hoch, sondern mach sie bitte etwas kleiner, bevor du sie hochlädst (hab ich jetzt schon gemacht), das verbraucht zuviel Speicherplatz. #Das sieht aus, als hast du die Attacke vom Fernseher abfotografiert. Das ist zwar irgendwie schon ein Bild, nur lässt die Qualität natürlich zu Wünschen übrig, einfach dadurch, dass sowas immer nicht richtig gut aussieht. Daher würd ich sagen: Der Artikel ist ja jetzt schon geschrieben und wir können ihn auch so lassen, aber so sieht es einfach nicht schön aus und für die Zukunft bitte nur Artikel erstellen, wo auch gute Bilder machbar sind. Gruß Ninjason 19:57, 11. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Hör auf, Minato bei Hachimon einzutragen/In den Listen einzutragen, er würde dieses Jutsu beherrschen - Er tut es nicht. Und wenn du merkst, dass eine Änderung von dir rückgängig gemacht wurde, dann trag sie nicht fünfmal wieder ein, sondern starte eine Diskussion, da es möglich ist, dass man falsch liegt. Ninjason 15:32, 13. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Hachimon Tonko auf der Kampfseite Minato vs Kyuubi Vielen Dank für den Hinweis! Ich habe es korrigiert! ..::Aeris::.. 17:33, 24. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Bär-Fingerzeichen Danke, ist mir noch nie aufgefallen, dass es "Bär" ja gar nicht gibt! Da ich es selber nicht besser weiß, hab ichs erstmal weggenommen! Danke! ..::Aeris::.. 18:56, 7. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Suiton: Suiten Suishuu no Jutsu Ist das ein Filler-Jutsu? ..::Aeris::.. 19:13, 7. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Bilder hochladen wenn du bilder für artikel hochlädst, bitte im png-formatErnie1992 18:55, 8. Mär. 2010 (UTC) gut^^, kleiner tipp, das nächste mal auf meiner diskussionsseite gehen und ncih auf meinem profil antworten ;)Ernie1992 19:02, 8. Mär. 2010 (UTC) des kann ich dir auch noch in hd quali geben^^, mach ich gerneErnie1992 18:57, 10. Mär. 2010 (UTC) könntest du mir evtl sagen welche folge das ist?Ernie1992 19:08, 10. Mär. 2010 (UTC) dauert nochn bisschenErnie1992 19:30, 10. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Sasukes Beschwörungen Keine Ahnung, ob das bedeutet, dass jeder mehr als einen Vertrag abschließen kann. Wir wissen ja noch nicht mal, ob Sasuke vielleicht nur die Schlangen-Techniken konnte, weil er Orochimaru absorbiert hatte. Keine Ahnung. ..::Aeris::.. 13:37, 13. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Fuin-Jutsus *Shishou Fuuin ist ein sehr fortgeschrittenes Jutsu. Der Anwender kann damit gigantische Massen von Chakra versiegeln. *Shiki Fuujin ist ein verbotenes Jutsu, bei dem man dem Totengott seine Seele anbietet, im Tausch für die Macht, die Seele eines anderen ebenfalls mitzunehmen. Es ist also weitaus gefährlicher als Shishou Fuuin. Außerdem verstehe ich den Zusammenhang deiner Frage nicht. Die beiden Jutsus haben doch nichts miteinander zu tun. Warum soll das eine Jutsu denn nicht A-Rang und das andere S-Rang sein? Ninjason 15:12, 26. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Aber in den beiden Artikeln steht nichts von so einer Verbindung dieser beiden Jutsus. :Ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht musste Minato die Seele des Kyuubi erst aus dem Fuchs holen mit dem tödlichen Jutsu, um sie dann zu versiegeln. Bezüglich dieses Vorganges gibt es kaum Informationen vom Autor. Aber das wird wohl nochmal aufkommen, besonders wegen der besonderen Schriftrolle von Jiraiya. Ninjason 16:06, 28. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ---- in welcher episode wurde das erwähnt? Johnny/ジョニ一 15:21, 16. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :wie du schon sagtest: du vermutest es. ich schau mal im manga nach ob da sowas angesprochen wurde. außerdem wurde nichts dergeleichen über hashirama in den databooks erwähnt! Johnny/ジョニ一 15:33, 16. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::nope... nichts davon wurde im manga gesagt. das war nur eine anime-szene, die somit irrelevant ist. außerdem könnte auch die übersetzung nicht präzise gewesen sein. aber wie gesagt, ist nur ein anime/filler moment - spielt somit keine rolle. gruß Johnny/ジョニ一 16:10, 16. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ---- warum hast du bei edo-tensei das fingerzeichen für Hund rausgenommen. Johnny/ジョニ一 17:49, 19. Apr. 2010 (UTC) war denn die reihenfolge falsch? Johnny/ジョニ一 15:39, 21. Apr. 2010 (UTC) is eig quatsch, wär den manga nicht liest schaut den anime, und da da die bilder her sind, wird das keiner fürn fanart haltenErnie1992 19:48, 13. Mai 2010 (UTC) wo gibt es denn bei Suiton: Suijinheki und Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu die fingerzeichen zu sehen? Johnny/ジョニ一 14:10, 14. Mai 2010 (UTC) Doton: Doryuu Heki im anime. sandaime macht nur ein fingerzeichen und kakashi im kampf gegen pain drei, die im artikel stehen. Johnny/ジョニ一 12:53, 16. Mai 2010 (UTC) Katon-Jutsu na wenn das fingerzeichen da ist, dann gehört es auch dazu ^^ ...habs geändert ;) Johnny/ジョニ一 20:46, 16. Mai 2010 (UTC) suiton: suijinheki - nirgendwo waren die fingerzeichen zu sehen, die dort standen. es gibt überhaupt keine eindeutigen für diieses jutsu. Johnny/ジョニ一 16:54, 17. Mai 2010 (UTC) Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu anko benutzt Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu nicht im manga, nur im anime! in folge 169. Johnny/ジョニ一 20:52, 17. Mai 2010 (UTC) Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu ich glaube, ich hab die fingerzeichen aus dem anime. aber warum sind sie dann anders als in den schriften - komisch :/ ...na wenn es in den schriften anders sind, dann kannst sie ja ändern. Johnny/ジョニ一 22:54, 21. Mai 2010 (UTC) Bild mit bildern aus spielen kann ich leider nicht dienen sorryErnie1992 12:33, 22. Mai 2010 (UTC) ---- weil im manga in deutschland es noch nicht bekannt ist, dass genau nagato selbst die pain-körper kontrolliert. und im deutschen manga hat nagato NUR die fähigkeiten rinnegan und fuuton: reppushou bis jetzt. Johnny/ジョニ一 15:47, 25. Mai 2010 (UTC) man sieht das fuuinzou. und? :/ Johnny/ジョニ一 17:36, 26. Mai 2010 (UTC) :kein problem ^^ ich verstand auch nicht was du meintest =DD Johnny/ジョニ一 17:41, 26. Mai 2010 (UTC) ---- Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 2 --Th(ôô)mas 16:59, 7. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Toomegane no Jutsu natürlich sieht oogamasennin in die zukunft in seinen träumen. mit Toomegane no Jutsu sieht man doch nicht in die zukunft. im manga sieht oogamasennin durch diese kugel naruto als er bei nagato ist - oogamasennin sitzt da mit voll bandagierten gamabunta. chapter 449. Johnny/ジョニ一 12:06, 28. Jun. 2010 (UTC) sind Die Schriften des Sha schon zu kaufen? Johnny/ジョニ一 17:51, 30. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :super! ich hole mir sie dann auch (hoffe noch diese woche ^^) Johnny/ジョニ一 18:00, 30. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :wie teuer wars denn? Johnny/ジョニ一 18:07, 30. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ::danke ^^ Johnny/ジョニ一 18:09, 30. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ja, hab mir jetzt die schriften das sha besorgt. übrigens es kostet 9,95 € und nicht 8 ^^ vllt kostet es nur 8 wenn man es wie du bestellt. okay... erstens: aeris ist ein mädchen, also eine sie und nicht er =) zweitens: es wird zwar dort gesagt, dass tobis wahrer name madara ist, aber wie du wohl selbst bemerkt hast, werden die charaktere tobi und uchiha madara getrennt aufgeführt! dass bei tobi der name als madara angegeben wird ist einfach daraufhin zu führen, dass er im manga es von sich selbst behauptet. ich bin nach wie vor genauso wie aeris (und andere erfahrene benutzer hier) der meinung, dass man NOCH diese zwei charaktere nicht gleich betrachten soll. wenn es im manga i-wann (hoffe bald) eindeutig gezeigt wird, ob tobi nun wirklich madara ist oder nicht, dann schreiben wie es auch hin. gruß, Johnny/ジョニ一 17:47, 1. Jul. 2010 (UTC) welche gif meinst du, die einzige gif drt drin stammt von mir und die restliche bilder sind png datein von johnny oder mir?Ernie1992 09:59, 30. Jul. 2010 (UTC) also, wenn er andere fingerzeichen dafür verwendet, kannst du das ruhig erwähnen. Johnny/ジョニー 17:08, 1. Aug. 2010 (UTC) quali geht, aber nicht für den artikel, da das andere meiner meinung nach besser ist, aber füg es doch einfach ein, schließlich muss es der allgemeinheit gefallen und nicht nur mir^^Ernie1992 12:50, 6. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ---- bevor du etwas abspeicherst, benutze bitte die "Vorschau" Taste um zu sehen ob die änderung korrekt ist, um nicht mehrmals abspeichern zu müssen. gruß, Johnny/ジョニー 09:13, 11. Aug. 2010 (UTC) klar, mach ich ^^ erst muss ich jetzt die episode 173 angucken :) Johnny/ジョニー 12:15, 12. Aug. 2010 (UTC) warum hast du beim Bunshin no Jutsu das letzte fingerzeichen auf "Tiger" umgeändert? auf dem bild sieht man doch wie sakura das fingerzeichen für "Hund" macht. Johnny/ジョニー 12:42, 12. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :achso, okay. dann ist ja alles in ordnung. Johnny/ジョニー 13:26, 12. Aug. 2010 (UTC) woher hast du die info zu Muon Satsujin Jutsu? wars in den schriften? Johnny/ジョニー 12:01, 14. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :achso. aber wo ist denn auf der seite das jutsu? außerdem: frag noch ernie ob er das bild (das gleiche) selbst dazu machen kann, damit kein googlebild da ist. Johnny/ジョニー 12:12, 14. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::ja, wo ist dort die beschreibung oder überhaupt der name? Johnny/ジョニー 12:15, 14. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :::nein, wo hast du die information über dieses jutsu her? war es im anime erwähnt? Johnny/ジョニー 12:22, 14. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::::achso, okay ^^ Johnny/ジョニー 12:28, 14. Aug. 2010 (UTC) nein, hachimot tonko aktiviert er einmal als er den berg mit einer hand hochkletert wo er dann sasuke trifft, wo er ihm dann chidori beibringt. das war es soweit ich weiß. Johnny/ジョニー 12:32, 14. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :ne, das meine ich ja: es ist auch im manga diese szene drin. hab auch schonmal nachgeschaut. es ist kein fillermoment. das war i-wann vor der shunin-prüfung. Johnny/ジョニー 12:38, 14. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::kapitel 93, seite 7 (auf narutoget seite 8). Johnny/ジョニー 12:51, 14. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ja, glaub schon, dass man das tun könnte. Johnny/ジョニー 12:11, 15. Aug. 2010 (UTC) stimmt ja, sasoris vater und mutter (die puppen) müssen künstlich sein, da er diese selbst gebaut hat. nehme ich stark an, er hätte ja die leichen seiner eltern kaum zu puppen gemacht :/ Johnny/ジョニー 15:02, 16. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :also, soweit ich weiß hat sasori selbst seine mutter und vater puppen gebaut. somit müsste auch der vater künstlich sein. ich erinnere mich an keine spoiler-info über sasoris vater, der zu einer puppe gemacht wurde. vondaher denke schon, kannst ändern. Johnny/ジョニー 15:07, 16. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Wenn du Spoiler-Seiten bearbeitest, dann trenne bitte die folgende Zeile nicht. Denn dadurch wird der Artikel nach unten verschoben und das sieht schei*** aus: : Außerdem, wenn du einen Absatz erstellen möchtest, nutze: * oder * am Ende der Zeile und bitte keine manuellen Absätze, bei denen du die Schrift einfach weiter nach unten verschiebst. Danke. Ninjason 13:07, 21. Aug. 2010 (UTC) welche hat denn jirobo NICHT beherrscht? Johnny/ジョニー 16:00, 24. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :ja stimmt, diese jutsus haben nix mit jirobo zu tun. Johnny/ジョニー 16:06, 24. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ein artikel kann jeder angemeldeter benutzer zum löschen vorschlagen... nur richtig löschen können nur die admins. ich weiß aber nicht warum dieser artikel gelöscht werden soll :/ wenn es schon mal da ist und gai es erwähnt und yamato es richtig benutzt hat - also in seiner ausrüstung mit sich trug, dann ist es doch schon richtig da. auf jeden fall, bevor ein artikel zum löschen vorschlagen, lieber noch auf der dissi dies ausdiskutieren. Johnny/ジョニー 13:10, 27. Aug. 2010 (UTC) @Asuma: hmmm... das weiß ich selbst nicht :/ Johnny/ジョニー 15:23, 4. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :vllt hat er es im anime :/ oder man muss den manga wieder durchlesen ^^ Johnny/ジョニー 15:40, 4. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ---- welches fuuin-jutsu meinst du denn? und WO erwähnen? :/ Johnny/ジョニー 10:55, 9. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :klar, kannst ruhig den artikel erstellen, als filler-jutsu versteht sich. Johnny/ジョニー 11:02, 9. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ::haben die im anime überhaupt i-was gesagt als sie das jutsu einsetzten? den namen? glaube kaum :/ Johnny/ジョニー 11:11, 9. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :::naja, da es auf jeden fall eine versiegelungstechnik ist, würde ich fürs erste den namen Fuuin-Jutsu der Ninsou vorschlagen. "ninsou" sind die "Shinobi-Mönche", also passt es schon mal. Johnny/ジョニー 11:17, 9. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ::::kannst du noch das bild zu dieser folge machen? oder sag welche folge das war. Johnny/ジョニー 11:51, 9. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :::::welche folge war es denn? Johnny/ジョニー 13:40, 9. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ---- kannst ja das ändern. Johnny/ジョニー 15:40, 14. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Mhmm... hast eigentlich recht. Ich hätte ja lieber noch ein paar Bilder aber die gibt es nicht und da Hidan das einzig bekannte Mitglied war und bisher nicht mehr darüber bekannt ist sollte man ruhig die Vorlage entfernen. Das ganze ist schon ziemlich ausführlich.--Icis Leibgarde 15:51, 18. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ich sag mal so... du sollst nicht die fingerzeichen aus der anderen seite so übernehmen oder mit der anderen seite vergleichen - man weiß ja nicht ob es bei den anderen wirklich 100% stimmt. wenn du dich schon auf fingerzeichen spezialisiert hast (sag ich jetzt ma so ^^), dann vertraue nur auf die offizielle quellen: manga, anime, schriften. und verwende nur die fingerzeichen, die du selbst auch sehen/lesen kannst - das ist defenitiv niemals falsch. Johnny/ジョニー 18:16, 19. Sep. 2010 (UTC) "der einhändige Tiger"??? ^^ keine ahnung :) so eine anfrage musst du schon auf der dissi von fingerzeichen stellen. Johnny/ジョニー 14:39, 20. Sep. 2010 (UTC) beim bearbeiten hab ich die alte ansicht ...da hab ich auch nichts danach gefragt :/ Johnny/ジョニー 15:13, 23. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ---- jo das ist das letzte jutsu von konan, kannste erstellen --Th(ôô)mas 16:31, 23. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Nochmal bitte die vorschau-taste benutzen bevor du abspeicherst, um zu sehen ob deine änderung auch stimmt! Johnny/ジョニー 16:49, 23. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ---- nein! der tausendfüssler ist in DE im MANGA schon vorgekommen (stand band 45), aber die fingerzeichen dafür wurden NUR im anime gemacht. und der anime ist in DE noch lange nicht soweit. dort ist schon alles richtig. Johnny/ジョニー 13:05, 24. Sep. 2010 (UTC) soweit ich weiß, es wird so angesehen, dass er beide jutsus kombiniert hat. er hat halt mit seinem echten körper gekämpft und dann mit mizu kawarimi die plätze mit einem wasserdoppelgänger getauscht. als sein wasserdoppelgänger von kakashi erledigt wurde, weist sein austreten aus der pfütze auf das mizu kawarimi hin. so siehts aus. Johnny/ジョニー 13:42, 24. Sep. 2010 (UTC) bei mizu kawarimi? ...ja, man könnte es auch wie in Suiton: Suiryuuben mit einer filler-box machen. Johnny/ジョニー 16:14, 24. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Kannst du für das Neji-Jutsu bitte ein paar schärfere Bilder hochladen? Ninjason 17:02, 26. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Vielleicht hättest du mit dem Erstellen auf ordentliche Bilder warten sollen... Das meinte ich schonmal wegen der Herkules-Kraft zu dir. Diese Spielartikel sind ja nicht sooo dringend, dass man die YoutoubeQuali in Kauf nehmen müsste. Ninjason 18:18, 26. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Ich kann dir da auch nicht weiterhelfen, denn ich kenne weder Jutsu noch Spiel und würde es somit gar nicht erkennen/wissen, ob es richtig ist, was ich finde. Ich habe erstmal ein Bild ausgetauscht gegen das Hachimon-Bild, keine Ahnung, wie du das am besten regelst. Ninjason 18:51, 26. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ---- warum verschiebtst du und löschst auch an einigen stellen die code-zeilen in jutsu-boxen!? erstens: machen die verschiebungen der zeilen keinen sinn und sind falsch und zweitens: eine zeile im quellcode zu löschen ist völlig daneben - dann werden im artkel einige stellen nicht oder falsch angezeigt. man darf den quellcode nicht einfach so verändern. bitte ändere niemals die anordnung so wie sie in den jutsu-boxen ist. Johnny/ジョニー 17:37, 28. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :na z.B die jutsu-box bei sasuke, die du erst vor wenigen minuten geändert hast und ich die änderung dann rückgängig machen musste. und bei anderen charas hattest du solche änderungen ebenfalls mal gemacht (ich weiß das weil ich diese dann rückgängig gemacht habe). Johnny/ジョニー 17:59, 28. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ::nein, du hast NICHT NUR die eckigen klammern hinzugefügt (was ja kein problem ist), du hast ja noch die jutsus in den zeilen verschoben, sodass z.B das erste jutsu im bereich manga gleich nach "manga=" kam und bei sasuke z.B auch noch "|Anime=" in der jutsubox entfernt was zum fehlerhaften anzeigen der sparte "anime" im artikel führte. die änderungen, die du gemacht hast waren ja zu sehen. Johnny/ジョニー 18:08, 28. Sep. 2010 (UTC)